


Repeat After Me

by renstardust



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo calls you his little star, Kylo is kind of a pervert so be warned, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader is stolen from her home planet, Slow Burn, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The First Order, The Force, and will kill anyone that touches you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renstardust/pseuds/renstardust
Summary: When the First Order does a routine planet sweep of random citizens to brainwash and train, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren decides to sit-in on the medical exam of a possible trainee for once.Thank the stars, he does.Because he wants this one all for himself.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot summary should make a bit more sense in this chapter lol.

The fluorescent lighting was so bright, it nearly burned your eyes, even when they were closed.

First, came the muffled noises. Syllables and incoherent wording, slowly making their way into your brain as you realized you were hearing the sound of people's voices. You popped your eyes open, squinting as your vision adjusted from a grey blurriness, to complete clarity. Your head spun, your heart pounded in your chest, and your entire body felt like you had been both drenched in ice water, and held in front of a fire at the same time.

A figure moved in front of you, shining a light in your face to test your pupil's reflexes. As you squinted and turned away, you became more aware of your surroundings, noticing the charcoal grey medbay gown which clothed your body, and stopped about mid-thigh on you. You were sitting in some sort of bathtub filled with just a few inches of thick, warm liquid, which sat in the center of a square room with the most sterile, white walls and floors you had ever seen.

Two doctors moved about in the room, checking datapads and moving around medical supplies. You glanced down at your hands in your lap, your wrists cuffed together by a different kind of handcuff you'd never seen before, which gave off a soft, almost undetectable humming sound. With your mind foggy and full of confusion, you parted your lips to speak, your soft and raspy voice getting interrupted as one of the doctors began to talk to the other.

"The Supreme Leader is here," He set down the little flashlight, pressing a button on the wall to open the blast doors.

"Sir, welcome. We're so glad you could observe one of these sessions."

Heavy footsteps filled the small room, the sound alone enough to make you fearful as you looked down at your lap, noticing how half of your gown was soaked in this liquid. _This must be bacta, it smells too kriffing sterile to be water._ A few awkward seconds of silence passed, before you realized the doctor had never received a proper reply.

You looked up slowly, a large, masked figure dressed in black from head to toe already sitting in a chair in front of you. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees with his gloved fingers intertwined as his stare burned holes into you.

"Tell me about this one," His deep, modified voice boomed against the walls, even making the doctors flinch as they stood off to the side. The second doctor cleared her voice, tapping on a datapad and holding it out for him to see.

"She was taken during our trainee sweep on Coruscant. We don't have much information on her yet...twenty-two, no known relatives, a high possibility that her birth planet was somewhere outside of Coruscant. My guess is that she's been on her own ever since she was a kid, maybe her parents dropped her off on the upper levels on the city to fend for herself. A perfect predisposition to mentally sway, so I do believe with the right training, she'll do just fine as an Officer. There is one thing, though."

The doctor tapped the screen a few times, pulling up more recorded data. "Her midichlorian count is almost as high as yours, sir."

"I know. I could sense her from across this damn ship...has she tried anything?" Kylo nodded towards the force-blockers which encased your wrists, handing the datapad back to her.

"No, those are just precautions, sir. It's been quite a while since we've captured a Force-sensitive in a sweep."

Kylo scoffed, a husky chuckle sounding through the vocoder in his mask. "And has she spoken yet?"

"No, sir. She became conscious only a few minutes ago," Both of the doctors observed from the side as he cocked his head, keeping his gaze on your trembling figure as your confused stare wandered along the reflective, silver ridges of his mask.

Kylo leaned forward more. "Do you know where you are right now?"

You continued to stare at him blankly, furrowing your eyebrows in thought as he let out a deep, muffled sigh, his patience withering away by the second. He couldn't truly focus on you with the _loud_ , anxious energy that each doctor radiated.

"Leave this room."

The male doctor's eyes widened, standing up a bit straighter. "Supreme Leader, I'm not sure if that's the best idea-"

" _Leave_ this room. _Now,_ " Kylo parted his hands, enclosing his fist gently, the doctor letting out pathetic, sputtering noises for a few seconds before gasping for air. _Just a warning_ , the doctor knew that well enough after hearing countless stories of the Supreme Leader's ability to choke or toss around First Order personnel as if they were ragdolls, whenever he pleased. "That's an order."

"Very well, Supreme Leader," The female doctor spoke up nervously as her co-worker caught his breath, pulling him along with her and exiting the little room.

Kylo stayed completely still, his stare locked on you from behind the mask as he drank in every feature of yours. Every little mark, every scar, every freckle. The way your hair was slightly dampened from the bacta, how those doe eyes of yours were slightly glazed over from the anesthetic they used to knock you out with when you were captured just last night. Those pouty lips, ever-so-slightly parted. Even the way your medbay gown had risen up, exposing a small part of your right thigh. 

For the first time in a very, _very_ long time, the Supreme Leader's cock twitched. His heart began to drum a beat that he was only used to feeling mid-battle, and it left him as one large, irritated, extremely aroused mess of a man.

Kylo was extremely thankful that you were as confused as you were in the moment. You weren't prying into his mind, and hell, you probably didn't even know how to. It was best that you were completely oblivious to the filthy fucking thoughts that currently invaded his mind, which he gladly let in. Your force signature was strong, but your energy flowed through you and wrapped around your body in a state of extreme instability. Almost feral, even teetering on the edge of chaotic, yet full of potential.

You weren't fit to become an Officer, nor were you fit to become a Stormtrooper. You had the ability to become something far more useful to the First Order, maybe a weapon of sorts. You just needed to be properly trained.

For now though, your exhausted body needed a soft, warm place to sleep, nutrients that didn't come from an intravenous tube, and somebody to keep an eye on you who wasn't going to be poking you with metal instruments or shining bright lights in your face all day. So, Kylo made up his mind, assuming that with a full tummy and hair that was no longer tangled, you would actually get comfortable enough to speak a _single kriffing word_ to him.

He leaned forward suddenly, grabbing onto the middle part of your force-blocking cuffs, a gasp emitting from your parted lips as he yanked you up to stand. Your eyes widened in fear, your weak legs trembling and threatening to collapse in the same way that a baby Nabooian deer's would when attempting to stand for the first time. With his other hand, Kylo gripped onto your upper arm, lifting you out of the tub with ease and setting you down, your bare feet almost slipping on the white tile flooring.

Normally, you would be fighting back these unexplained advances of his without proper explanation, but your medication was still wearing off, and you could barely even look at a clock and process what the numbers meant with your brain this foggy. So, you complied to this very tall and very strange man-that-was-possibly-part-droid's words.

"Let's go, I've got other plans for you."

His modified voice made your chest vibrate as he spoke, pulling you along with him and holding onto your upper arm securely enough to keep you from slipping. The blaster doors pulled open, both doctors waiting outside and whipping their heads up at the sight of you being dragged along at his side. The male doctor immediately stiffened up, a look of concern painting on his face.

"Supreme Leader, may I ask what you're do-"

"You are done with this project, I'll be finding more proper placement for her on this ship," Kylo cut him off.

The doctor swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "U-Understood, sir."

"And from now on, we will be requiring rapid midichlorian testing before you bring back possible trainees on our ships. We don't need any more Force-sensitives slipping through the cracks of this system and going unnoticed. You haven't forgotten what happened with FN-2187, have you doctor?" Kylo cocked his head, his voice laced with mockery.

"No, sir. We would never forget that."

Kylo nods sharply. "Good, then it's settled. Send me over this one's file and I will be taking care of the rest. She is to be no longer of your concern."

He squeezes your arm, catching your attention from the single, flickering lightbulb in the ceiling you had been watching with absentminded amusement. 

"Ready to go home, Little One?"


	2. Don't Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Kylo Ren knew his place on the Supremacy. 

He showed it by the way he strolled through the hallways, with graceful intensity in each heavy step and energy so intimidating, you didn't have to be force-sensitive to know that his presence was close-by. The man lived on his own clock, as any Supreme Leader would, and he wasn't afraid to take his sweet ass time going _anywhere_. This especially showed during the walk back to his quarters.

"I know you're tired, we're almost there."

Kylo's secure grip on your upper arm was beginning to chafe, your already wobbly legs getting weaker with every step as he dragged you along. The Supremacy itself was nearly sixty kilometers in length, with over two million personnel on board, the dreadnought being a moving city of its own. Thankfully, the medbay you'd been taken from was near the sector that housed the upper ranking officials of the First Order, but after almost fifteen minutes of walking, you had begun to doubt the true meaning of ' _almost there_ '.

By the time you were just a few hallways down from his quarters, you could hear your heart beating rapidly in your ears as you halted your steps, forcing Kylo to stop as well. You still didn't have the mental capacity to voice that you were about five seconds away from passing out, a deep exhale coming out of you as you stared up at the masked man in desperation.

It didn't take long for Kylo to catch a hint, though. A long, strained huff of air came through the voice modulator, his towering figure bending over and hoisting you up, tossing you over his shoulder as his biceps flexed against the back of your knees. Kylo couldn't help the fraction of a smirk that formed on his lips, in response to the tiny, startled squeak which crawled out of your throat. His heavy footsteps continued, your limp body swaying slightly over his shoulder as you finally gave in to the sleep that was fighting to overcome your consciousness.

Upon finally reaching the blast doors of his quarters, Kylo punched in his code, stepping inside the only place in the galaxy where he felt any legitimate sense of tranquility. He strode past his living room and kitchen, everything modestly furnished to match the sterile, dark ambiance that the Supremacy gave off as a whole. He opened his bedroom door, moving past his bed and heading to a door on the left wall, just near his bathroom. He typed in another code to unlock it, revealing his private study which consisted of a smaller bedroom, equipped with a desk and a heavily stocked bookshelf. A lot of his free time was spent here; he preferred to meditate on a bed that he didn't sleep in, and he wasn't a stranger to practicing calligraphy in his free time - the one hobby from Kylo's past that he could not let go of.

Reaching up and placing his gloved hand on the small of your back, he gently bent over the bed, lowering you onto it as you stirred a bit in your sleep. He reached out an open hand, using the force to turn on his desk lamp, emitting a gentle, orange glow that bounced off the walls of the study. The low lighting highlighted your soft features, and Kylo made himself comfortable as he pulled out his chair, sitting back and removing his gloves and helmet with ease before placing them on the desk, careful not to wake you.

To anyone else, the presence of an unconscious force user could stir a bit of anxiety within a person, a similar feeling to walking into a cave and stumbling upon a sleeping dragon. To Kylo, on the other hand, this moment reminded him much of when he was a small child, when Han would let him bring home an occasional stray Tooka cat he'd catch during their little trips together on the Falcon. Those cats never stuck around for very long, though - a single bite or scratch was enough for Leia to shoo them back outside where they belonged, no matter how much he begged her not to.

Thankfully, Kylo was now twenty-nine years old and the Supreme Leader of the First fucking Order. He could do whatever he wanted.

As Kylo's gaze focused deeply on your resting figure, he resisted the urge to just say _fuck it_ and go get a cage or something to keep you in. You were far too beautiful, too _fragile_ to be let loose. The intrusive thought of a little collar around your neck almost drove him mad, but he quickly shook his head, containing himself. This was simply untamed curiosity, the physical attraction for somebody he knew nothing about; a woman who hadn't even spoken a word to him yet. He wondered what your voice sounded like, how you pronounced certain words or whether you would be loud, or soft-spoken. Were you going to be pleasant to be around, or would you have an attitude that desperately needed fixing?

Kylo could work with both outcomes. 

He began to wonder about your sex life, but it didn't take much consideration for him to come to a conclusion. Your neck had no signs of being claimed or marked by somebody else. Those soft, supple thighs of yours didn't either, and _stars,_ was Kylo a sucker for thighs. Your medbay gown had risen up just a few inches below your hips, giving him an all-access view of your legs, and he was fighting the strong urge to trail his fingers along that untouched flesh of yours. He couldn't help but wonder how reactive you'd be to his touch, if you would melt against his calloused fingers, writhing beneath him as his hot breath brought chills to your skin. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his leather pants beginning to feel tighter than usual as he made a tight fist, pressing it against his lips in frustration.

Your fingers twitched lightly in your sleep, pulling Kylo from his state of concentration and throwing him back into reality. He'd brought you here with the original intention of possibly training you, he couldn't forget that. There was so much more research he needed to do on you, but the first step had to be getting you healthy again so you could speak and think clearly. As perfectly content as Kylo would have been watching you sleep for the rest of eternity, it just wasn't realistic. This was a resting point in the middle of a galactic war, meaning the Resistance was most likely gathering their forces, just as the First Order was.

All Kylo could do now, was hope that you'd be compliant.

-

_"Honey, we have to go. I can see police droids already inspecting our ship," Your father whipped his head back from peeking through the curtains, panic spreading on his aging features as your mother nods in response, kissing your forehead._

_"Why are you crying, Mama?" You asked with a worried expression, your gaze moving to the tears that had been rolling down her cheeks. At the young age of six, you hadn't completely processed the reasoning behind why your parents decided on an impromptu trip to Coruscant. The entire ride here, you were mostly distracted by the deep conversation you were having with your little stuffed lamb, Bella. You clutched onto her with both hands, your parents settling you in an unfamiliar apartment on the upper levels of Coruscant. "Are you okay?"_

_"Don't worry, Sweetheart. I'm okay, Papa's okay, and you're going to be okay. I promise," She smiled softly, her bottom lip trembling ever-so-slightly. "Papa and I have to go, but your Aunt Zyla is going to be here any moment, okay? You'll have so much fun with her."_

_You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion, frowning. "Where are you going? When will you be back?"_

_"Soon, dear. We just have to take care of some family business, that's all. Everything's gonna be alright."_

_Your father rushed over to the both of you, kissing the top of your head and hugging you tight as he locked eyes with your mother._

_"We really have to go, Jeanine. Your sister promised she would be here."_

_"And she will, Zyla always keeps her word. She's probably just running behind at work," She kept her voice low, looking down at you and letting out a shaky sigh. "There's food in the fridge, your clothes are in your bag on the table, and I've got the holotv playing a movie in the bedroom, okay? Auntie will be here any minute, and then we'll be back to pick you up when we can. Promise me you'll be good for her?_ _"_

_You nod with a cheeky smile, holding Bella close to your face._

_"Ready to watch a movie, Bella?" You shook the lamb's soft head in your hand, pretending it could nod. "We're going to have so much fun, and then soon Mama and Papa will take us back home where the rest of our fluffy friends are waiting!"_

_Both of your parents watched you radiate with excitement, completely naive to the harsh reality of what was actually about to happen. Tears pricked at your father's eyes as they both got you settled on the bed, distracted by the children's movie playing as they said their quick goodbyes._

_You barely noticed when the front door closed and locked from the outside, the belief that things would always be normal still sticking in the front of your mind, not even an ounce of worry within you. You also didn't notice how almost three hours had passed until the sun had set, the pale moonlight now shining through the window as the movie stopped playing._

_Your parents never came back for you._

_Aunt Zyla never made it home that night._

_-_

You suddenly gasped, sitting up in a cold sweat and catching your trembling breath, tears desperately fighting to escape your eyes. Gritting your teeth, you nearly choked on a sob before containing yourself as you realized you were in an unfamiliar environment, yet again. Your thoughts began to race, filled with annoyance. 

_Unfamiliar places were really starting to get old._

"You don't need to worry about that anymore," Your name was spoken on a tongue that you barely recognized at first. You shifted your gaze to the right, a large silhouette sitting back leisurely in a chair, observing you from the shadows.

Your throat felt scratchy as you spoke for the first time in stars knows how long. "That's bantha fodder."

"So, the little one _can_ speak," A husky chuckle came out of the figure, more of his features beginning to appear under the dim lighting as your eyesight adjusted. "And she chooses profanity for her introduction. _How classy_."

You furrowed your eyebrows, your chest tightening up from the actual _audacity_ this man had. "I'm in a place I do not recognize, after being taken against my will by some military junta I want no part of. Being classy is the least of my worries."

"You say you want no part of the First Order. Do you side with the Resistance, then?" His voice remained a little too calm for your comfort.

"I don't side with either of you. My home planet kept its relations with both on the down-low, so I've never had any reason to be involved in a war that was usually taking place in another galaxy."

The man hummed in agreeance and shifted in his seat, the squeaking sound of what must've been leather fabric on him filling the moment of silence in the room. "You're saying home planet, but Coruscant wasn't your home."

"I know it wasn't, I just grew up there."

"So, where is your home planet then?" He leaned closer, resting his elbows on his knees.

You stayed silent for a moment to take in his full appearance, your eyes trailing along his well-groomed, dark hair and aquiline nose that suited his masculine features. His broad, muscular figure was obvious through his black tunic and leather pants, and you could tell he was very tall, considering that he almost reached your standing height while sitting. Even his legs took up a substantial amount of room on the chair.

You quickly swallowed the lump that began to form in your throat, remembering his last question. "You tell me."

"You...don't know what planet you were born on?"

You shook your head, looking down at the soft medbay gown that still clothed your body. "My parents never told me."

"You never asked?"

"I haven't seen them in sixteen years," You plucked a stray piece of thread from the hem of the gown's fabric, letting it fall gently onto the bedding you were still sitting on.

The man cocked his head, a smirk tugging at his face. "You really _are_ a mystery. Did your boyfriend back at home know much about you?"

You gawked at him. "Seriously? Why do you keep asking me these weird questions? I don't know even know your name."

"My name is Kylo. Now answer my last question," His lip twitched as if he was fighting to hide a bigger smile, knowing how much his words were beginning to irritate you.

"No, I don't have a kriffing boyfriend! Why does that even matter?" You throw your hands up in confusion.

"They have almost nothing on you in your records back in the medbay," Kylo stands up from his seat, casually walking up to the side of the bed and towering over you. "Every. Question. Matters."

Your heart raced in your chest as you cowered below him, realizing how _big_ Kylo actually was. The guy could easily throw you across the room one-handed, by the back of your neck if he wanted to, without breaking a sweat.

You pouted, hesitating before speaking with a venom-like attitude in your voice. "That doesn't mean you need to be so invasive."

Kylo's eye twitched, his lips parting slightly as he drank you in. You were so much more pliant and enjoyable to be around when you couldn't think straight. He tried to come up with a solution in his head, almost forgetting what he was supposed to do with you in the first place.

_What makes a naughty pet listen? When they're offered something to eat._

"When's the last time you ate?" Kylo suddenly spoke up, catching your attention before you started to zone out. "And I'm talking about a _real_ , hearty meal. Not just scraps."

You furrowed your eyebrows in thought. "I don't know, three days ago?"

"What did you eat?"

The growling of your stomach, as if on cue caught you off guard. "Um...a churro, I think."

"That's not a meal," Kylo fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Tell me what the meal of your dreams would be."

You sighed in deep thought, scrunching your nose as you let out a deep yawn. Kylo swallowed deeply at the sight of you. _At least the adorable little thing is getting comfortable._

"A meal of my dreams would probably be some sort of Nabooian pasta with chicken," Your mouth watered just from the thought. "And...some fresh starfruit, and _a lot_ of red wine."

Kylo didn't hesitate. "Done."

"Done?" You raised an eyebrow.

"I'll go order it right now. I put fresh clothes in the closet for you to change into, and that other door leads into my bathroom. Get yourself cleaned up, then come out to eat. We have more to discuss," Kylo turned on his heel, leaving you dumbfounded as he exited the study, shutting the door.

Kylo grabbed his datapad that was charging on his nightstand, punching in your food order before receiving a holo call notification. As he tapped on it, a blue hologram of the male doctor from earlier popped up, hovering above the datapad.

_"Supreme Leader, I wanted to inform you of the status of some test results we have received for your prisoner."_

"Before you continue, Doctor, she is not my prisoner. You will address her by her name or as my apprentice, is that clear?"

Kylo could sense the doctor's anxiety, even through the hologram. "Of _course, sir. My apologies."_

"Good. Now, continue."

_"We believe we have an idea on what her birth planet may be. It's been quite an interesting find, we even redid some of the tests three times over, just to be sure."_

"Well then, I don't have all day, Doctor. Spit it out," Kylo muttered, glancing in the direction of your door to make sure it was still closed. "Where was she born?"

The doctor looked over his chart one last time, scratching the back of his head in confusion. 

_"Exegol, sir."_

Kylo was pretty sure his heart stopped beating.


End file.
